dance dance revolution shaman king
by alice tachibana
Summary: hoa!ya baje el segundo capitulo:hao regresa yposero q nunca!,invitados los lokos d street fighter,horoXemi y yuniXlyserg,len encuentra el amor,kien sera?pues no es pilika!jajajaja!reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

waaaa!hola a to2!como ven les traigo otra rara historia d sk.....(q osiosa!)pero esta ves tiene romance,personajes nuevos,rival schools,ddr y...en fin,si tiene dudas,quejas,sugerencias, o simplemente kieren hablar aki les dejo mi msn q es yuni_kaigui@hotmail.com....disfrutenla!  
  
capitulo 1:dancers,shamanes y estudiantes...  
  
weno,se supone q en este fic yoh y sus amigos tienen entre 15 y 16 años,y un dia,el y sus amigos fueron al mall y....  
  
anna:yoh!  
  
yoh:si anita?  
  
anna:como q anita ni q nada!dame to2 tu dinero!  
  
yoh:y pa q?  
  
anna:es q vi un lindo vestido en esa tienda y lo kiero comprar,pero no tengo dinero(escondiendose la billetera en lo+profundo del bolsillo)  
  
yoh:T.T,pero anna,no tengo dinero  
  
anna:ah!ya veo(dirijiendose a horo,len,chocolove y lyserg)uds!el cuarteto d imbesiles!denme to2 su dinero!  
  
horo:y pq?  
  
anna:pq si no los ahorco a to2 con mi rosario!  
  
to2:pero anna....  
  
anna:q?  
  
to2:no tenemos dinero  
  
anna:mmmmmmmm,entonces,pilika!tamao!  
  
pilika y tamao:si?(pensando:oh no!a nosotras tb nos pedira dinero....T.T)  
  
anna:busquen a manta y traiganlo pa ca  
  
pilika y tamao:phew!  
  
anna:q?  
  
pilika y tamao:ah!es decir...si señorita anna(pilika y tamao se van del mall)  
  
anna:y uds,a dond creen q van?  
  
to2:(tratando d escapar d anna)eh.....veras....emmmmmm  
  
anna:no planearan escaparse d mi,o si?  
  
to2:(sarcasticamente)no anna,como crees....^^u  
  
anna:¬¬...mmmmmmmmm,por sierto,tengo hambre,kiero q m compren un helado  
  
to2:eeeee,weno,veras anna ^^u...........(d repente se oyo un grito desd el local d juegos del mall)oooo,miren q paso?vamos a ver(to2 corren lo+rapido posible hacia el local)  
  
anna:esperen!ni crean q se escaparan d mi!regresennnn!!  
  
al entrar al local,se encontraron con una makina d baile,a la q to2 llaman como dance dance revolution 5th mix.....en ella se encontraban una niña rubia con uniforme escolar,una niña d pelo morado con un sombrero,una niña con pelo azul y mirada triste,un joven d pelo cafe con barba,un bebe,y un joven con traje formal....  
  
emi:weeeee!!sake a en dive en maniac!!siiii!!^^  
  
yuni:(sarcastica)siiiii,q bien por ti...  
  
emi:ja!lo q pasa es q tas celosa d mi pq soy mejor q tu en el ddr  
  
yuni:no!es q das verguensa con tus gritos d hueca,la gente nos ta mirando raro...¬///¬  
  
emi:y a kien le importa!weeeee!sake a!!!weeeeee!!^^  
  
yuni:ay,no puede ser.....rage,puedes desirle a tu novia q deje d gritar?¬¬  
  
rage:no es mi novia!///  
  
akira:ya calma!uds tan hasiendo mucho escandalo....mejor dejen q yo juege esta ves...(mirando a alice q paresia preocupada)alice,no kieres jugar?  
  
alice:ah!eh!no gracias  
  
yuni:alice,has estado muy rara to2 la mañana,se podria saber pq?¬¬  
  
alice:.........  
  
emi:deja a alice en paz!  
  
yuni:no t metas!  
  
babylon:pue ti mi hemana no kiede jugad,yo do hade!  
  
alice:no!es peligroso q un bebe juegue!mejor no.....  
  
babylon:pedo soy un bebe suped.desadollado!puedo hacedlo!  
  
alice:ok  
  
d repente aparesen yoh y los d+ en el local....  
  
yoh:espero q esta ves si nos hayamos librado d anna  
  
anna:no lo creo...  
  
yoh:anna,q haces aki!  
  
anna:lo mismo t pregunto...  
  
yoh:ah,weno pues yo....  
  
horo:mira yoh!tienes q ver esto!  
  
yoh:q es?  
  
anna:espera yoh!  
  
yoh y los d+ fueron a ver en la makina d baile a babylon jugando paranoia en maniac(o.o).....lo cual los sorprendio mucho....  
  
yoh:wow!o.o  
  
horo:es la primera ves q veo a un bebe moviendose tan rapido!o.o  
  
len:¬¬...ja!eso no es nada!  
  
¿?:asi q t crees muy capas d jugar ddr y desafiar a babylon,no?  
  
d tras d len tao,se encontraba la niña rubia con uniforme escolar,la cual se llamaba yuni kaigui(ahora saben d dond sake el nombre d mi msn,jejeje!)...  
  
len:y tu kien eres?  
  
yuni:soy yuni kaigui,y soy una d las mejores dancers d por aki....  
  
lyserg:q es dancer?  
  
len:no t metas  
  
yuni:dancers somos los q jugamos dance dance revolution,pump it up,kick it up,en fin,to2 los juegos d baile  
  
yoh:dancer?  
  
horo:pues yo lo kiero intentar!como se juega?  
  
emi:yo t enseño!^^  
  
yuni:mmmmmmm,emi es la primera ves q t veo tan interesada por enseñarle a alguien a jugar ddr...¬¬  
  
emi:no t metas!///  
  
anna:no pierdan su tiempo!recuerden q deben comprarme un helado!  
  
tamao:señorita anna!  
  
en eso,llegan pilika y tamao amarrando a manta y arrastrandolo hasta el mall....  
  
pilika:la hemos estado buscando por to2 partes,pero no taba....  
  
manta:auxilio!  
  
yoh:hola manta!  
  
manta:como q hola!sacame d aki!T.T  
  
tamao:T.T lo siento joven manta pero es q....  
  
anna:q esperan!tengo hambre!  
  
pilika:si!manta danos el dinero o si no.....  
  
mientras tanto en la entrada del local,taban algunos d los personajes del rival schools....  
  
hinata:uy!q bien!fue wena idea lo d haser la simarra batsu!  
  
kyosuke:callate hina!  
  
batsu:si,q no ves q nos van a cachar?  
  
hinata:oops!lo siento!  
  
en eso batsu escucho la vos d manta llorando....  
  
pilika:danos el dinero!  
  
manta:NO KIERO!  
  
pilika:ah si?toma!......(pilika iba a golpear a manta pero batsu detuvo el golpe)  
  
batsu:oye!q le tas haciendo a ese pobre niñito?  
  
pilika:no t metas!  
  
batsu:claro q lo hare,pq mi deber es proteger a los desamparados y a los debiles!  
  
hinata:¬¬ ni q fueras superman....  
  
batsu(se cae al estilo anime):hina!  
  
anna:tengo hambre pilika!  
  
pilika:si anna!(dirijiendose a manta y amenasandolo con el puño)manta,danos el dinero!  
  
tamao:T.T  
  
batsu:deja a ese niño en paz!o t las veras conmigo!  
  
kyosuke:¬///¬ basta batsu!estas atrayendo mucho la atencion d la gente  
  
hinata:si batsu!  
  
batsu:pero esa niña....  
  
hinata y kyosuke:batsu!  
  
batsu:esta bien.....¬¬*  
  
pilika:^^ lo consegui anna!  
  
manta:¬///¬ pq lo hiciste d ese modo?como supiste q taba escondido alli?(no piensen mal....mal pensados!)  
  
pilika:^^ es q mi hermano siempre se esconde cigarrillos alli,y cada ves q va a salir yo....  
  
horo:/// ya basta pilika!  
  
yoh:oye horo,fumas?  
  
horo:shhhh,pero pa callao  
  
yoh:ah,dam....  
  
anna:(agarrandolo d una oreja)ni lo pienses yoh! ¬¬*  
  
yoh:T.T anna,m duele...  
  
anna:q bien!pilika dame el dinero!  
  
pilika:si  
  
anna:muy bien,ire a comprar un helado,tamao!pilika!acompañenme y aprovechen d botar a manta a la basura!ya no m servira+.....  
  
yoh:anna,t comportas como hao...  
  
anna:callate!vamos!  
  
(las 3 chicas y manta fueron al puesto d helados y al paso botaron a manta a la basura,jajaja!...)  
  
tamao:lo siento joven manta!T.T  
  
pilika:vamos tamao!  
  
tamao:si  
  
vendedor:q helado kiere señorita?  
  
anna:mmmm,veamos.....uno con frutilla,chocolate,piña,chirimoya,vainilla,pistacho,frambuesa,manzana,limon.....  
  
vendedor:to2 esos sabores?  
  
anna:si  
  
vendedor:o.o  
  
manta:T.T(desd el basurero)pq??!!(d repente pasa una loka tirandole una lata d bebida al basurero)auch!eso duele!  
  
batsu:(llega y saca a manta del basurero)oye amiguito,tas bien?  
  
manta:@.@ si eso creo,por sierto kien eres  
  
batsu:soy batsu!tu defensor d la justicia!  
  
manta:¬¬ y vaya q eres mi defensor.....  
  
kyosuke:batsu!q tas hasiendo?deja d jugar en la basura y ven pa ca!  
  
batsu:no toy jugando,rescato al niño d el local d juegos  
  
hinata:deja d haser el payaso y ven!  
  
batsu:esperen!(sacando a manta del basurero)ven con nosotros  
  
manta:en serio?  
  
batsu:si  
  
manta:T.T gracias!(tocando musica d final d teleseries)  
  
hinata:batsuuuuu!!!(silencio)  
  
batsu:ya voy!vamos!  
  
manta:si  
  
mientras tanto,en el local d juegos....  
  
emi:mira,el objetivo es q apretes to2 las flechas q aparesen en la pantalla  
  
horo:entiendo,ok!^^ voy a jugar  
  
len:yo taba primero!  
  
horo:claro q no!  
  
len:claro q si!  
  
horo:q no!  
  
len:q si!  
  
emi:pq no juegan los 2 al mismo tiempo?  
  
len:ta bien!aunq to2 sabemos q yo voy a ganar!  
  
horo:ya callate len!  
  
emi:u.uU saben,mejor metan rapido las fichas...  
  
horo:yap!  
  
narrador:give me your best shot!(horo fue y escogio paranoia en maniac y cuando tuvo apunto d apretar...)  
  
emi:espera!  
  
horo:q?  
  
emi:esa cancion es muy dificil pa ti,mejor t pongo esta(se acerco a horo(///)y puso la cancion remember you en basic,pero len la puso en maniac)  
  
horo:esa?q fome!  
  
emi:no tas preparado pa jugar en maniac  
  
narrador:(suena la musica)are you ready?lets see your energy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
weno,este es el primer capitulo,luego subire el segundo junto con la continuacion(es lo mismo...¬¬),dont worry!be huggies!(buuu!q fome!jaja!)si tienen dudas,sugerencias o simplemente kieren hablar,aki ta mi msn es yuni_kaigui@hotmail.com,nos vemos! 


	2. capitulo 2:ddr love or ddr tragedy?

hola a to2!les traigo el segundo capitulo d ddr sk.......disfrutenlo....  
  
capitulo 2:ddr love?or ddr tradegy?  
  
musica:here in your place.......  
  
horo:wah!q fome!(apretando las flechas)emi,no pudiste poner otra mejor?  
  
emi:¬///¬ no kiero q pierdas,eso es to2  
  
horo:ah,gracias,pero len ta ganando T.T asi q no es necesario  
  
emi:¬///¬ mmmmmmm  
  
yuni:emi,tas engañando a rage!  
  
emi:callate!  
  
lyserg:despues puedo jugar yo?  
  
yuni:^^ si!  
  
emi:¬¬ mira kien habla  
  
mientras tanto,los ojos azules y preocupados d alice se tornaron a len tao(¬///¬),kien estaba jugando d una forma sorprendente,aunq solo era remember you...  
  
rage:alice?q t pasa?tas roja  
  
alice:¬///¬ mmmmm,no nada  
  
rage:¬¬  
  
termina la musica...  
  
narrador:your dance was so great its like sunshine in a cloudy day!(mostrando los resultados en la pantalla,horo saco c y len aa,woooooooww!)  
  
to2:¬¬  
  
len:ves t lo dije  
  
bason:q listo es señorito!  
  
horo:no es justo!era muy lenta!  
  
yuni:seh,tipica excusa d principiante,ahora le toca a lyserg y....  
  
alice:esperen!  
  
to2 se tornaron a alice...  
  
alice:oye t llamas len tao no es asi?  
  
len:si pq?  
  
alice:vi como eres en el ddr y kisiera competir contigo  
  
yuni y emi:alice!  
  
len:jaja!acepto el desafio,pero vas a perder  
  
alice:.......  
  
babylon:no t luscas tanto,alice es una d las mejores dancers del mundo  
  
horo:o.o es cierto eso?  
  
len:no m importa!yo tb se jugar ddr  
  
horo:si ya m di cuenta,pero pq nunca nos dijiste q sabias jugar ddr?  
  
len:pq no  
  
alice:q esperas,vamos a jugar  
  
len:si!  
  
narrador:give me your best shot!(alice tuvo apunto d escoger cant stop falling in love,pero...)  
  
len:esa?  
  
alice:q tiene d malo?  
  
len:es muy fome  
  
alice:ah si?pues lo siento,las damas primero,asi q m toca escoger la cancion  
  
len:¬¬  
  
narrador:(ya escogida la cancion y sonando la musica)are you ready?give me your best shot!  
  
musica:cant stop falling in love,tell me you what to do...  
  
alice taba jugando en maniac y bailando break-dance al mismo tiempo,al igual q len,al ver q len la superaba en puntos,alice trato d haser una mega-pirueta,pero,se resbalo(malditos pedasos d helado y malditos los cerdos q tiran to2 por to2 lados)y se tiro encima d len,golpeandolo en la cabesa y aplastando su cuerpo al suelo y dejandolos a ambos en danger,aparte d una pose "comprometedora"....  
  
narrador:dont worry!im always here to suport you!game over!  
  
to2:o.o oiga!///  
  
len:mira lo q hiciste!¬///¬  
  
alice:///  
  
len:puedes levantarte d ahi?¬///¬  
  
alice:lo siento,tengo helado en los sapatos y si m levanto m resbalare otra ves ///  
  
len:ah.....¬///¬   
  
yoh:jajaja!len,esa pose?  
  
len:/// callate!  
  
horo:jajajaja!wena!  
  
emi:alice?kieres q t levante?  
  
alice:/// porfa...  
  
emi levanta a alice y se saca los sapatos embarrados con helado,en eso llega anna y su helado d 1000 mts d alto(o.o)...  
  
anna:q pasa?  
  
yoh:len se taba violando a esa niña(señalando a alice)  
  
len:¬///¬* no es cierto!la muy tonta se tropeso!  
  
emi:q t pasa con mi amiga?huh?  
  
len:na po loka!(d repente toma un jockey(d dond demionios lo saco?)y una polera hip hopera...recuerden q el fic es gracioso)chia!loka!q wea!  
  
emi:mish,ahora q wea t pasa a vo?  
  
len:na po culia!  
  
emi:a ya,te crei tan choro acaso,ven pa ca po!  
  
len:ya po  
  
weno,mientras len y emi tienen su discusion d fly-t....  
  
horo:anna(babeando)dame?  
  
anna:q asco!quitate d encima bestia infernal!òó  
  
yoh:anna t pareses a hao....¬¬  
  
anna:no meciones ese nombre!  
  
mientras tanto,en la tienda d ropa del mall,en los probadores....  
  
hao:achu!  
  
opacho:(afuera del probador)salud señor hao  
  
hao:gracias,mmmmmmm,alguien debe tar pelandome¬¬,ah,no importa,ya salgo!^^  
  
kana,mari,mati:siiii!!!^^  
  
opacho:¬¬u  
  
hao:(sale del probador vestido como 50 cent(chucha!!¬¬u))como me veo?(suena musica in tha club)  
  
kana,mari,mati:siii!!muy bien señor haooo!!@.@  
  
opacho:bailemos!you find me in tha club......^^  
  
hao:esperen!(mirando al espiritu d fuego q babeaba mientras veia a las vendedoras las cuales tenian miedo d el)tienes hambre?  
  
espiritu d fuego:(señalo si con la cabesa)  
  
hao:ok,vamos a comer y luego m pruebo las tangas?  
  
kana,mati,mari:si,señor haooooo!!!!^^(q onda?las abducieron los aliens?)  
  
opacho:opacho tb tiene hambre...  
  
hao:si,ya vamonos  
  
al llegar al patio d comidas....  
  
batsu:(en una mesa con hinata,kyosuke y manta)ñam,ñam,ñam,+comidaaa!!  
  
hinata:puaj!q asco batsu!  
  
kyosuke:si,come con la boca cerrada,es d mala educacion!  
  
manta:u.uU  
  
d repente aparese sakura(street fighter,no la card captors....)...  
  
hinata:hola sakura!^^  
  
sakura:hola a to2!^^oigan......o.o? y kien es este niñito?  
  
manta:no soy niñito!  
  
batsu:ah,es manta,lo salve d ser reciclado  
  
manta:¬¬pues ya m reciclaron  
  
sakura:reciclado?o.o?  
  
hinata:no importa!dime,q haces aki?sientate con nosotros!  
  
sakura:gracias!pues acompañaba a ken,ryu y chun-li a comprar porkerias(no sean mal pensados porfa...¬¬)pero...  
  
hinata:pero q?  
  
en eso,llegan al patio d comidas ryu,chun-li y ken...  
  
ryu(d street fighter):chun-li,sabes,siempre t he amado y por eso...(saca un anillo d compromiso)casate conmigo....T.T  
  
ken:kita tus manos d chun-li,es miA entendiste?adoken!!(hase un adoken,wea q parese kame-hame ha)  
  
ryu:copion!el adoken lo invente yo!el traje d peleador lo invente tb yo!pq m copias en to2?  
  
ken:kien t copiaria a ti?ad+,eres un roba-novias y un imbesil,no t soporto!  
  
ryu:ah si?toma!  
  
chun-li:u.uU  
  
sakura:ya callense!lo siento hina!  
  
hinata:^^u ah,no t preocupes...  
  
mientras tanto,hao y sus amigos llegan al patio d comidas....  
  
hao:y,q kieren comer?  
  
espiritu d fuego:emmmmmmm,espiritus!!^^  
  
hao:hoy no espiritu d fuego,no hay shamanes fuertes,ni debiles,no hay shamanes!!T.T solo nosotros...  
  
espiritu d fuego:T.T  
  
opacho:señor hao,opacho kiere una cajita felis!^^  
  
kana,mati,mari:nosotras tamos a dieta!!  
  
hao:¬¬ ah,tipico,pues yo comere algo del mcdonalds tb  
  
luego,hao fue al mcdonalds a ordenar la comida hasta q....  
  
bison(d streeet fighter):como?no hay postre d chocolate?no puede ser,lo matareeeee!!!ò.ó*  
  
vendedor:T.T  
  
chun-li:(sentada en la mesa d batsu)q es ese ruido?  
  
bison:aki viene mi atake especiallll!!!!  
  
ryu:es bison!  
  
ken:vamos a atraparloo!  
  
sakura:oops!el deber llama,sorry hina,luego organisaremos un pijama party con chun-li,natsu,momo-chan,camy y akira(to2 menos camy son d rival,pero camy es d sf)ok?  
  
hinata:siii!^^q t diviertas masacrando a bison!  
  
sakura:yap,chau!  
  
ryu:oye,bolsa d grasa!  
  
bison:m hablas a mi?  
  
ken:a kien +?  
  
chun-li:preparate a morir!hyaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
sakura:vamos!  
  
en eso bison corria,escapandose d los tipos,kienes kerian acabar con el....  
  
hao:o.ou  
  
vendedor:señor,q desea?  
  
hao:ah si yo kiero.........  
  
opacho:señor hao!mire,es manta oyamada en esa mesa!  
  
hao:si?pues ordenare primero,dile al espiritu d fuego q se coma a manta  
  
kana,mati,mari:pero señor hao,el no es shaman  
  
hao:se ekivocan,la otra ves ataco a zenki y goki,esa ves dond los yoh-yohs me kerian matar  
  
kana,mari,mati:ah si.....  
  
opacho:¬¬......ok,espiritu d fuego,elseñor hao dise q t puedes comer a manta oyamada  
  
espiritu d fuego:^^  
  
weno,el espiritu d fuego se comio a manta pero...  
  
batsu:nooooo!T.T mato a manta......  
  
kyosuke:no murio se lo comio  
  
batsu:¬¬ q no es lo mismo?  
  
espiritu d fuego:+espiritussssss  
  
kyosuke y batsu:T.T nooooooooooooooo!!(se comio a batsu y kyosuke)  
  
hinata:nooooooo!!mmmmmmmm,piensa hinata piensa....q es pensar?no!piensa hinata!ya se!(y se va al local d juegos)  
  
espiritu d fuego:+espiritussssss  
  
y en el local d juegos....  
  
anna:ah,ya veo asi q eso paso  
  
emi:si  
  
len:(con 1000 chichones en la cabesa)siiii T.T  
  
anna:mmmmmm,pues tengo la solucion!pilika,tamao?  
  
pilika y tamao taban jugando dancing all alone en el ddr....  
  
pilika:gracias por enseñarme a jugar ddr rage!^^  
  
rage:por nada amorcito!^///^  
  
tamao:señorita pilika,la señorita anna nos ta llamando  
  
anna:pilika!tamao!  
  
pilika:oops,creo q la hisimos enfadar ^^u vamos tamao!adios mi amorcito!muack!  
  
rage:adios mi reina!^^  
  
emi:^^* a kien le llamas reina?  
  
rage:a...........nadie  
  
emi:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,ya veo......por sierto rage,terminamos!no m gusta como tas peinado,y ad+...¬///¬ me gusta horo  
  
rage:noooooo,emiii T.T weno,no importa,tengo a mi pilika^^  
  
emi:lo ves m tabas engañando,t dare tu meresido!  
  
rage:no espera emi!yo solo.......  
  
mientras emi masacraba a rage,anna taba con pilika y tamao....  
  
anna:kiero q saken a manta d la basura y q le saken to2 su dinero  
  
pilika:pero señorita anna,ya le sake to2 su dinero!  
  
anna:pero kiero+,es q comprare nuevos sapatos y aprovechare d comprar un par a esa niña(señalando a alice,kien taba triste por sus sapatos)  
  
pilika y tamao:T.T nooooo!!!la señorita anna se volvio generosa con la gente!!es el apocalipsis now!!!!(taban llorando abrasadas)  
  
anna:ya callense!ahora vayan a sacar a manta d la basura!  
  
pilika y tamao:si!  
  
mientras pilika y tamao salian del local,hinata entraba en el....  
  
hinata:oigan!!uds no son amigos d manta oyamada?  
  
anna,len,horo y lyserg:pues nosotros no,solo lo utilisamos...¬¬  
  
yoh:pero yo si!^^  
  
hinata:ah weno...¬¬...pues,t dire q tu amigo murio pq una cosa gigante y roja se lo comio  
  
yoh:cosa gigante y roja?....mmmmmmmmmmm  
  
anna:q imbesil!q no ves q habla del espiritu d fuego?.....un momento!espiritu d fuego?.......haoooo!!!  
  
yoh:anna dijiste hao!^^  
  
anna:dejate d payasadas y v a detener a hao!  
  
yoh:otra ves?ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!m da lata!-.-  
  
anna:callate y ve!o.ó  
  
yoh:si!o.o  
  
anna:dond ta hao?  
  
hinata:pues,taba en el patio d comida...  
  
anna:en el patio d comidas?ahi ta el basurero!y manta!y mi dineroooo!!$.$  
  
hinata:ya t dije q ese tal espiritu d fuego se comio a manta  
  
anna:no m importa,vamos al patio d comida!!mi dineroooo!!$.$  
  
hinata:¬¬u  
  
mientras yoh,anna y hinata iban al patio d comidas....  
  
horo:a nosotros tb nos da lata ir,asi q nos kedaremos aki...-.-  
  
emi:muy bien!^^  
  
akira:yo ya m voy a mi casa,m aburri d tar aki...-.- vienes yuni?  
  
yuni:nop,para eso m llevara lyserg...^^,no es verdad?^///^  
  
lyserg:T.T  
  
akira:muy bien,nos vemos!^^(akira se va del mall)  
  
mientras tanto,len miraba a alice,kien taba triste por sus sapatos y se acerco a ella(uyyyyyy,^^)...  
  
len:oye niña....  
  
alice:.........  
  
len:emmmmm,¬///¬ lamento lo d tus sapatos y...  
  
alice:crees q toy triste por los sapatos?¬¬  
  
len:pues es eso no?  
  
alice:no m pondria triste por pisar helado,no?¬¬  
  
len:eeeeee,pues no  
  
alice:enonces entiendes.....¬¬  
  
len:a q t refieres?  
  
alice:mira,lo d los sapatos fue un mal intento  
  
len:un mal intento d q?  
  
alice:pues d q+?d impresionarte...¬///¬  
  
len:impresionarme?·///·  
  
alice:pues si......creo q fue pq siempre tiendo a haser estupideses pa q los niños q m gustan m pesquen,pero creo q ese es el castigo por tantas estupideses ¬///¬  
  
len:ah....un momento!yo t gusto?.///.  
  
alice:///.................no!la embarre otra ves!nunca tendre suerte en estas cosas!T.T soy un eterno fracaso!buaaaaaa!!  
  
len:oye....o///o  
  
alice(se va del local hacia el baño d niñas)  
  
emi:oye niño!q le hisiste esta ves a alice?o.ó  
  
len:yo?  
  
emi:si tu!mira q ella esta muy triste to2 este tiempo!y eso q ella t kiere y tu la tratas asi!!  
  
len:pero yo no le hise nada!sabi q+?m voy....  
  
emi:oye espera!q no termine d hablar contigo!  
  
horo:len,a dond vas?  
  
len:pues a dond+?  
  
emi:q rabia m da!!o.ó  
  
horo:emi-san!  
  
emi:(d repente cambio su estado d animo)^^ si?  
  
horo:u.uU  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
weno,este es el fin del segundo capitulo,ya viene el tercero,no se preocupen!les dejo mi mail si tienen dudas....es yuni_kaigui@hotmail.com,chau!!  
  
len: 


End file.
